In the motor vehicles of the abovementioned type, the recovery means is provided to complement the brakes. It thus makes it possible not only to slow down the vehicle, but also to store a portion of the energy generated by the braking of the vehicle, in order to be able to reuse it subsequently.
This recovery means thus makes it possible to reduce the energy consumption of the vehicle and the wear of the brake pads.
In braking on this type of vehicle, torque oscillation phenomena are generally observed which are transmitted to the wheels, which generates jerks affecting the comfort of the passengers of the vehicle and the wear of the elements involved in the vehicle traction and braking.
These oscillations originate from the torque transmission chain which, because each of its members exhibits a non-zero rigidity and damping, is deformed (by torsion, bending, traction, compression) with an amplitude and a frequency which vary as a function of the transmitted torque and of the ageing of the various components.
There is then known from the document FR 1100216, not yet disclosed on the date of filing of the present application, a control method of the abovementioned type, which makes it possible to control the recovery means in such a way that the oscillations of the torque transmission chain are correctly damped and the quantity of energy in each braking operation is significant.
While this solution proves to be partly satisfactory, incipient oscillations of the torque transmission chain are, however, observed at the start of each braking operation, during a short time period, which continues to affect the comfort of the passengers of the vehicle.